Orichi Jingeku Test
'Participants' Orochi Jingeku 'Title: Entry Test' UnarInuzuka: Theme: You just finished up collecting a rare scroll that had been stolen from your village by a ruler in another land. You just get to the outer gates of the town thinking you haven’t been caught when the gates you were leaving thru slam closed and a group of shinobi guards attack. Boxing you in against the closed gates one sends a volley of kunai at you and a second uses his wind element upon them to make them quicker. React. Hakora: ~She sighs in slight relief as she feels her mission has been successful. She heard a song, played out by the peaceful chirping of birds in the distance along with the slight ring of wind chimes. She took in a deep breath through her nose as the wind brushed strands of her choppy snow white hair infront of her eyes, seeming to blind her but as those closest to her would know, she's always done better without her sight. Although her blazing blue eyes were vibrant and seeming to be full of life, it was an easily forged mask to hide her inner pain and the tworn sides of herself that even she didn't fully understand. As her thoughts raced on, she became dazed in a day dreaming state. She kept a steady pace, her hair, swaying slightly in the light breeze that grazed, welcomed over her pale skin. She stood for a breif moment, as she reached the gate, feeling something wasn't quiet right. She took in another deep breath through her nose, collecting the scents of nature around her...until she caught wiff of something, what she was searching for as she took in the familiar yet unfamilar smell. The scent of another human being, one she didn't recognize. She slowly pulled a small kunai from the small band around her thigh that held many a sharp tools she could easily use in battle. She continued to take small steps, still being cautious until the gates slammed shut not two inches from her face. She lets out a slight sigh, feeling this would be a waste of time but she was always one for both a challenge...and experience from battling a new opponent. As the shinobi approached her swiftly but stopped at a reasonable distance and began to strike, sending a small abundance of razor sharp kunai her way. In the blink of an eye she pulled another tool from her holster on her thigh and proceded to knock away the kunai one by one in a quickness until they all stuck into the large wooden gates, trees, or the dusty road behind her..She narrows her eyes as she looked twords the group before she twirled herself as she launched her weapons at them with full force and lightning speed before drawing a few more blades out and sending them in the same direction, not even waiting to see if her aim was dead on or a complete miss.~ 'End Results:' Given app for Genin